The New Squid-Beak Splatoon
by PotatoBug26
Summary: Things don't look so fresh when an Octarian Army threatens to attack Inkopolis! It's up to the newbie, Squirt, a few familiar agents, and a goofy blue-haired soc to win back their prized Great Zap-Fish! (Better than the summary.) Please, please, PLEASE REVIEW IT!
1. The BegInkIng

**You may not know me, but I'm PotatoBug! You are reading my first ever fanfiction posted on this site! Thanks for taking the time to read it! If you have any plusses of deltas for this fanfiction, please tell me! I love getting feedback! This is planned to have 20 or more chapters, so please stay tuned during weekends for new chapters! I Iron-Thumb Promise you that! Enjoy, please!**

-Chap. 1) The Beg"Ink"ing

-In the year 3260-

"Hey Inklings!" A squeaky girl voice announced. "I'm Callie!" A girl with black hair, fair skin, and gold eyes introduced. "I'm her sister, Marie!" The girl looked similar to her sister, with light-grey hair, gold eyes, and fair skin. "Hold on to your tentacles… because it's Inkopolis News Time!" They yelled in unison. "Lets look into regular Turf War battle stages, shall we Callie?" Marie asked. "Right on Marie!" Callie replied. A picture of a mall, labeled "Arowana Mall," showed up behind the two girls. "WOW! Those shoes are totes adorbs!" Callie chimed. "Take note: Never go window shopping during battle." Marie slapped her face in embarrassment. Another picture of a map, called "Moray Towers," appeared. "Rollers are super effective here!" Callie informed. Marie began to sing. "Chargers are the very best! Like no gun ever was!" The screen faded into a new scene, with the sisters. "Until next time…" Callie concluded. The girls prepared their signature pose. "Stay fresh!" They showed the back of their hands, looking like a squid's tentacles.

Everyone turned away from the screen, running toward a tall green tower. A tiny jingle is heard. Everyone turns back to the television screen. "Hold on to your-" Callie began. "There's no time for that!" Marie snapped. "We came back because we forgot to tell you that we have some new Inklings coming into Inkopolis today!" Marie continued. "Yayers!" Callie cheered. "Until next-" The screen turns off, cutting Callie's line short. "Trevor! I wasn't finished!" Callie scolded. The camera man, Trevor, shivered away, turning into a squid and swimming upstairs, scared for his life. "You take too long anyway!" Marie complained. "You're just really boring!" Callie blurted. "Oh really?" Marie does a devilish grin. " Is THIS boring? Callie?" The girl jumped on top of Callie, pulling her tentacle-hair. Callie fights back and threatens to punch her. Trevor is back at the camera. "You know I put you guys back on the air, right?" He asked. The Marie looked at the camera, blushing in embarrassment. "Nah, they need a little excitement." Callie protested, and went back to tumbling her sister. "Ok…" Trevor whispered, confused.

A girl with orange tentacle hair looks out a window. "Wow! It's more beautiful than I imagined!" She pressed her cheek against the window glaring down at the buildings below her. Her transportation was a subway, but instead of it being underground, it rode in thin air. The girl got into her bag, and pulled out a box. She read the note: "Dear Squirt, happy 14th Birthday! I love you! Be safe in Inkopolis! -Mom and Dad." She smiled, baring her sharp canines. She shredded the present's wrapping and opened the box. "Dad's old Splatter Shot Jr.!" She whispered in awe. She hugged the gun tight. Her first gun. Perfect for turf war battles. Since she wasn't going to be arriving to Inkopolis anytime soon, she thought that she might as well see what this city is all about.

She took out a pamphlet, and began to read in her head. "Inkopolis, home of the great Zap-Fish, the source of power that lights the whole city! Need some intel? Look into the famous Squid Sisters' news program, where you can hear the latest jams, and the, well, news! Looking for fresh new gear? Pop into the Booyah Base, and get new headgear at Cooler Heads! Or, for shirts, Jelly Fresh! Shoes? Shrimp Kicks! The most important gear you're ever going to need, is a weapon for splatting your foes at Turf War! See Sheldon at Ammo Knights for rollers, chargers, and guns! Please check into the Angelfish Apartments to get your very own home in Inkopolis! Need the detes for Turf Wars? Go into the Battle Dojo for tips! (This is a recommendation!) Thank you for taking part in the Inkopolis pamphlet tour! Have a lot of fun!" The pamphlet reached it's end. "Seems small. I bet there's a lot to do though!" Squirt thought. The subway train made a stop. "Inklings goin' to Inkopolis, here's your stop." The driver said. Squirt jumped off her seat, pushing everyone out of the way. She felt the warm sunshine touch her fair skin. "Aww ya! A squid could get used to this place!" She sighed. She reached into her bag and got out the pamphlet. "Inkopolis tower…" She looked up. A green tower, that seemed to be guarded by a big fish, otherwise known as the Great Zap-fish. "The turf wars oughtta be here!" She looked down. She saw a few Inklings lined up. "That must be it."

She walked over to the line, and accidently passed a few people. "Hey! No cutting in line!" An Inkling barked. "Huh? Oops! Didn't see you!" He just gave her a mean look. She wanted to shrink down. She had only been here five minutes, and people already seemed to hate her. This is not at all what she expected. "Hey! Look! The Elite 10!" Everyone turned their attention to the 10 inklings that walked by. "Please, you can get in front! I insist!" The boy who yelled at Squirt allowed. "Hey!" Squirt yelled. "That's not-" Everyone seemed to ignore her. "-Fair." She finished. One of the 10 inklings took a short glance at the newbie, and gave a worried face. He continued walking, catching up to his team. Squirt wanted to know more. "Hey, excuse me, but, who are the Elite 10?" She asked an Inkling girl. "Don't you know? They are the top ten Turf War players in Inkopolis!" She explained. "That gives them the right to cut?" The girl was already turned around, jumping just to get a look at the group. "Hey! Aren't you gonna answer me? Hello?" Squirt got pushed by a few inklings who wanted to see. Squirt was furious! Didn't they know that she was new? "Ugh!" She groaned, trying to get back on her feet. She saw the group get their colored ink on for the Turf Wars.

After a few minutes of waiting, she finally got into the color-changer machine. She was team green, against team purple. The team purple looked pretty tough, some had these cool brush-weapons-thingies, and some had these really fresh charger weapons. Squirt was having second thoughts. She looked at the other team again. Two of the members were part of the Elite 10! Squirt was positive she was going to pee herself. Likely make a number 2. She looked at her team. One member was picking his nose, and the other scratching his butt. "We're so doomed." She groaned. The fourth member got in. She recognized him right away. It was a member of the Elite 10. "Ya. Only one. They have two." She slapped her face. "Do you realize who I am?" A boy's voice asked. She looked back. Was it the kid who was scratching his butt? Nah. Too distracted to care. Nose picker? Too busy digging for gold. It must've been the fourth guy. She looked face to face at him. "I'm, like, the third greatest player." He said. Her eyes went wide. "Those guys are numbers nine and seven. They're ok." He pointed at the two opposite players. "Oh." She looked back at him. "You aren't a… big-shot are you? Like, do you work well with other players?"

She expected some snobby brat who wants all the glory for himself, and claims he could've done it with his eyes closed. Or if he loses, he'll blame all the other members, or worse, bully us for all eternity just for screwing up one round! That gave Squirt goosebumps thinking about it. "Nah. I actually depend on everyone else. I pass bombs around to other players. If they are stuck or surrounded, I can help out. Why?" He said. "Well, ya know. Some people who think they are the best like to be a bunch of meanie-poo-poo-heads. It happened a lot back in Elementary School." He chuckled. "The only 'meanie-poo-poo-head' around here is number one. She's the boss, because she thinks she's...well….ya…" He stopped. "Oh." The boy got his charger ready for battle. He looked over at Squirts gun. "Cool gun, by the way." He complimented. "Oh, ya. Thanks." She looked at her gun, then ahead. The kids who like to explore the world under their clothes didn't even have a gun out, which was no surprise at all considering how much they liked to scratch and sniff everything they touch, and things no one else would dare to touch. A white cat with black blotches came out in front of a stage. "Mrowrow! Meow meow wow!" There was an inkling translating his language. "Since we have a newbie here, I'll explain the rules." the cat did several meows, and the Inkling translated every syllable. "A turf war is a 4-by-4 battle, and you have to cover this entire map, which is Arowana Mall, with their colored ink. Whichever team covers the most territory, wins. You are allowed to splat each other, hide in the ink, etc." He stopped. The cat giggled. "Mrowr wow wow meow mew meow!" the inkling giggled too. "For those of you that like to wait at a certain spots, which is camping, you bunch of lazy bones aren't aloud to do it. It's cheating, and it's not team cooperation." "Meow?" "Any questions must be asked after, we are burning daylight. Ok?" The other inklings nodded. Simple enough. Squirt thought to herself. "Mrowr!" "By the way, I'm Judd, the judge of turf war battles." "Meow...Mewrowr...MEOW!" Everyone knew what that meant, and was already making progress. Some of the opposing team was already halfway through the map, and Squirt's team was still covering the base.

"This isn't working…" Squirt was complaining. "What do we do?" She looked back at the stooges at the base. "Hey! Get your butt on the field! Please?" She tried to be polite about it. Then again, if you were in a situation like this, you would be screaming at them for being idiots. Don't you say you wouldn't, because you know that you would. They fumbled around and ended up bumping into each other and passing out. She slapped her face. "NOW we're doomed!" The boy looked over and rolled his eyes. "Less talking…" He splatted a player. "More splatting!" He finished. She nodded and splatted an ink path. For two people, her team was really picking up the pace. Her team from an angle looked like they were winning, but it looked like a close tie. Squirt and the kid were splatting so much, they didn't notice the opposing team following them. They find themselves surrounded. "uh oh…" "It's ok, we can work with this. I hope…" he doubted. Suddenly, a girl in green with a puff hat came in with a charger and splatted all four members. "Huh?" Squirt asked. "I'm substituting for...ahem… them…" She points over to the two kids who were still laying on the floor. "Thanks for the save number five!" He gave her a high-five. She turned to Squirt and raised her hand. "C'mon, don't leave me hangin'!" Squirt jumped up and high fived her. "We have thirty seconds! Let's make the most of it!" The boy announced. They made a huge difference, and the entire map had a very close tie, mainly because Squirt made an oopsy with her special weapon, the kraken squid.

The horns rang, signaling that the results were in. Judd the cat held two flags. One green, one purple. Sadly, he raised the purple team's flag. Squirt's team lost. She was expecting some insulting words to come out of the two team mates, but instead, they were smiling. "That was pretty close." Number five nodded. "Better luck next time. This isn't the first time we lost. But, whaddya gonna do? Huh?" Number five shrugged off. "Really? You guys aren't mad?" Squirt asked, remembering that mistake that was made at the end. "You're new aren't you?" The boy asked. "Ya." "Then why give you a hard time?" The three said their goodbyes and Squirt set off to the Angelfish Apartments to check out a room.

"Hello?" She asked the lady at the front desk. "I'd like to check out a room please?" She requested. The older woman examined Squirt. "Sorry squiddo, but you're not fresh enough. Come back when you're NOT wearing a headband, hmm?" Squirt fiddled with her headband, she wasn't really high in money in her family, so all they could afford was what she wore. A corn-on-the-cob yellow shirt, some plain white shoes and a light-grey headband. "Go buy some REAL clothes." She insults. Squirt walks away, and the lady at the desk has a slight smirk on her face. Squirt exits and gets out her pamphlet. "Need fresh new gear? Pop into Booyah Base!" She read. She looked up. There was a tiny section called "Booyah Base," connected by four stores, Ammo Knights, Cooler Heads, Jelly Fresh, and Shrimp Kicks. She decided to check out Cooler Heads first, because the first thing she wanted to do is get rid of the headband.

Squirt slowly walked in, a bit nervous. "Oh, c'mon in…" A small voice said. "GET YER BUTT IN HERE!" A louder voice yelled. "GIMME YER CASH!" She shook. She walked in. A small girl with strange anemone hair stood there, with a little clown fish swimming around. "Don't mind him…. I'm Annie…." Her voice got softer and softer. 'I"M MOE! WE DON'T CARE WHO YOU ARE! HA HA!" Moe the clown fish gawked. "Now Moe… that's not true…" She paused. "We welcome you to Cooler Heads, the head...gear...shop…" She stopped and looked at Squirt. "I'm sorry… you don't seem to be fresh enough….But I can get you these, even if they are not as, ahem, cool…" Her pudgy hands held a pair of headphones. "These are great! Thank you!" Squirt put on the headphones. "NOW GET LOST LOSER!" Moe yelled. Squirt walked out. "What a weirdo." She said, referring to the clown fish. She read the next sign. "Shrimp Kicks." She shrugged and walked in. "Hey there squiddo! Crusty Sean is the name!" A tiger prawn introduced immediately. "Oh, uh, hey!" Squirt stuttered. Crusty Sean's smile faded away. "Dude, your not, like, fresh enough! What are you doing in my shop! Get outta here!" He pushed her out the door, but a pair of pink shoes fell off of him. She picked them up. "Hey! Cool!" She slips them on. Just a shirt! She walks in to Jelly Fresh. "I'm Jelonzo! Like, The Jelonzo! I welcome you to the store of the freshness!" Jelonzo the jellyfish stopped. "Wait, sorry, the eyes need the fixing! But, there ain't a single spot of the freshness on you! Sorry, but your gonna have to leave." As Squirt left, she slipped the closest shirt she could find. A white t-shirt. It was late, and she had no time to check out Ammo Knights, so she decided to see it in the morning. In the meantime, she had to find a place to crash. (I said crash.)"That bench...looks comfy…" She walked toward the bench that sat near the garage door. The boy found Squirt laying on the bench. "Hey! Didn't expect you to be here." She looked up. "Oh, well, all the store owners hate my guts. I don't know where else to go." She sighed. "Maybe… you can stay at my house for the night? I sure don't mind." He suggested. "Really? That's awesome! Thanks!" She got up, and followed him into his house. "My name's Ink, by the way." He said. "Call me Squirt. It's great to meet you."

Meanwhile, an old man is seen running away. "Come back here gramps! We aren't finished yet!" Someone cackled. The comment was followed with a few more laughs. Suddenly, gurgling is heard. "Hey!" a female voice caught the chaser's attention. "You leave our granpappy alone you octo-jerk!" Two girls, one in pink, one in green, held up an Ink Zooka. The chaser, who had pink skin, red tentacle hair, and metallic goggles turned around and laughed. "Agents 1 and 2! I was wondering when you'll show up! Nice gun! Very… green!" She said. "Flattery don't charge these batteries! Hand 'im over! Or you're gonna get splatted for, like, realsies!" They charged up the Ink Zooka. "For realsies! Oh, I'm so scared! Fine, I'll let him go. We sent in a secret agent, so something terrible is gonna happen to your precious Inkopolis! So, ha!" She bragged. "Remember girlies, this is only the beginning!" She turned into her octopus form and swam away. "Cuttlefish, are you ok?" The girl in green, or agent 2, rushed over to the old man. "Sorry we weren't very fast! We have a life outside of crime fighting ya know!" The girl in pink, agent 1, said. "We can't do this alone!" The old man got up. "Don't worry grandsquids! I already have my sights on someone! You'll have an agent 3 in no time!" He promised. "Thanks grandpa!" The girls said in unison as they hugged their grandpa. Maybe this one'll listen to me… He thought.


	2. Don't Be Such a Guppy

-Chap. 2) Don't Be Such a Guppy!

"Thanks for letting me stay, Ink." Squirt closed the door of the condo that Ink lived in somewhere in Flounder Heights. She headed for the Inkopolis tower for Turf Wars, in hopes of collecting more squidollars. "Man, all that running makes me thirsty!" She licks her lips, as she sees a vending machine. "Just a Dr. Kelp and I'll be set." She inserted a squidollar and received a Dr. Kelp. She pops open the red can and takes a few sips. Suddenly, she felt something grab her leg. Her blood went cold. She dropped her can, and she nearly screamed as she was being pulled into the manhole she stood on. She tried to pull the skinny fingers off of her, but it was pretty strong. "Let go of me! Hey! Stoppit!" She tried kicking, but that was no use, she gave up her struggle. She got pulled in. She screamed, but realized she was going down a slide, and she started to laugh and cheer! She could see the end of the slide, there was a faint light up ahead. "Woah!" She landed flat on her face. "OK, that hurt. A lot." She moaned. She got up. "Huh? I thought I was in a sewer or something! Is this REALLY where-" She shivered. "-the STUFF goes?" She walked around a bit, amazed at the floating cities, the freakishly large tea kettles, that weird old guy standing there with the shifty eyes… "Wait, a min-" Squirt was interrupted by the old guy walking towards her.

He slowed down as he approached. He cleared his crusty, dried throat, and- "THE OCTARIANS ARE COMING!" He screamed, shaking Squirt hard, like, really hard. She fell on her bottom and wiped the dust off her pants. "Geez dude, I was sitting a foot in front of you." She remarked. "No need to shout." The fragile wrinkly inkling took a deep breath. "Sorry squiddo, I guess I lost it there. Let me introduce myself. I am… Captain Cuttlefish of the New Squid-beak Splatoon!" He pointed at himself proudly. "I think I've heard of that. Wasn't that the alliance that defeated the Octo-army, like, 100 years ago?" Squirt asked, remembering how much her teacher just blabbed all over the subject in Elementary back in Calamari County. She took lots of notes on the subject, she remembered someone by the name of Cuttlefish being part of the Squid-beak Splatoon. The Octarians were great at making slick contraptions that almost always work. "Way to be!" Cuttlefish said, holding up a thumbs-up. Squirt paused for a minute. "Wait-How old are you then?" She made a disgusted face. Cuttlefish shrugged. "Lost track 50 years ago." He started to stroll along. "Wait-" Squirt called. "Why did ya need me?" She asked. His big shifty eyes lit up. "Oh, ya! I almost forgot. Being old does ruin the ol' brain." He laughed a dry laugh. "I need you to take down the octarians for me!" He points at Squirt. "What-" She got interrupted. "I can see it, that twinkle in your eye! Its a strong one! I think you'll do. Better than my last agent, anyway." Squirt paused. "Did you say 'last agent'?" Her stomach rumbled. He just waddled off for a little bit, and came back up with a shirt, some shorts, shoes, and a helmet. "You'll need this. I stole this from the octarians a while ago." Cuttlefish shoved the suit into her arms, and he went digging for something. "Wait, you just randomly grabbed me off from a soda machine, just some newbie, and you expect me to fight off a whole army myself? How do you even know I'm qualified?" Squirt protested. "Aha! Here, you're gonna need this squiddo." He tossed her a black gun, with green plastered around it, and it was sparkly too.

"Did you even hear a word I said?" She asked. "Eh?" Cuttlefish cleaned out some sticky yellow stuff from his ear. She shuttered. "Never mind." He put on his blue captain's hat to cover his bald head and pointed his cane to the right. "Let's go splat some octo-jerks!" He slowly made his way to the freakishly large, randomly placed tea kettles. Squirt stood there flabbergasted, with her jaw dropped. "Keep your mouth closed, you'll attract flies." He demanded. She clamped her mouth shut and put the yellow life-vest over her head, to cover up her white fire-fin shirt, and slipped her helmet/headphones on. As she tied her shoes on, she listened to Cuttlefish's instructions. "First, ya gotta get in the kettle." He pointed his cane to the kettle. She nodded, and fell on her face from unbalance. "Be prepared for any surprise attacks, 'cause the octarians can spring up from anywhere! Oh, if you're stuck, I slipped a walkie-talkie thing in your helmet." Squirt tapped her helmet. "Use the gun and...ya know… splat 'em, and stuff." He said, nearly dozing off into space. "Sounds simple enough." She shrugged. She heard some snoring. Cuttlefish stood there, drooling away, and sleeping. Squirt snapped a few times. "Wake up!" She ordered. His eyes immediately opened. She almost peed herself because of those eyes, they were as big as golf balls! "Sorry, just resting my old eyes. So, are you ready?" He said, in a chipper tone. "As I'll ever be…" Squirt hesitated. "Give 'em heck, Agent 3!" Squirt paused. "Agent threeeeee-" She got pushed down the kettle in her squid form just as she was going to protest on her new title.

It was pitch black, almost like the pupils on an eye, that just seemed to go on forever. Squirt's muscles seemed to relax, her eyes felt like anvils, and she seemed to weaken. The long fall was… relaxing, it seemed to go on infinite, it almost felt normal. Then the light snuck in. Squirt covered her eyes from the blinding light. "Oof!" She landed on her supposed destination. She got up dizzily but shook it off. It looked so much like Inkopolis, although the clear blue sky looked extremely fake. She could really tell this was underground. From the looks of it, the place looked pretty unstable. Hey, 1 2 3! Cuttlefish calling! The intercom in her helmet rang in her ears. Not even bothering to say hello, she responded. "What is this place?" He answered within seconds. His voice was croaky and cracking up, but she could make it out. Octo Valley. See any octarians? She sighed. "No, not yet. I don't think I want to. I mean, really. How do I know if they do attack? What'd they do anyway? It would've been on the news ya know!" She realized. You're gonna give up? He cracked, feeling disappointed. "Well, no. I'm gonna need some proof first. Otherwise, what's the point in fighting these guys. They haven't attacked in 100 years anyway. They could be… not, evil?" She continued. Fine, we will set a deal. If ANYTHING suspicious happens, you'll work for me. If there is NOTHING, you can think of me as the insane old guy living in the manhole. OK? She laughed. "You already are the insane old guy living in the manhole!" Cuttlefish just grunted. "OK, OK, it's a deal!" She giggled. She stopped, looked around a bit. "Uh, now, how do I come back up?"


	3. Way to be, Agent 3!

**This Chapter is EXTREMELY SHORT! Sorry 'bout that guys! Hey, at least got chapter 3-20! Just to let you know, this is actually a lot more of a comic-book format, is what one of my school friends say, so take note on the constant changing points of view. Enjoy!**

Chap. 3) Way to Be, Agent 3!

Squirt yawned as the morning snuck up. She had a long night considering how long it took to find her way back up to the surface. She began to laugh at how many ropes and ladders that were tossed down for her. But, she made it in time, and earned some money over the night, purchased a room in the Apartments, and snuggled up in her queen sized bed. That had to be the best night she had ever. Her back didn't hurt too much. Back in Calamari County, her bed was as hard as a rock, since her parents were a bit impoverished. Living in a fragile house was not easy. If it rained, the house had to be filled with cups, pails, buckets, bowls, basically anything that can hold another. She had to live with sleepless nights. She always had hours of work to do, having to help out in neighbor's yards, harvest crops, things that could give you blisters all over. Her family saved up all the money so she could arrive at Inkopolis at the right age. Squirt sighed. "I wish my parents were here too. Life would be much easier here." She was interrupted by the Squid Sister's jingle when she turned on the TV.

"Hold on to your tentacles!" Callie entered. "Because it's Inkopolis News Time!" Marie finished. "OK, we have HUGE news! Like, really huge!" Callie said, holding out her arms to represent the big news. "We are gonna have a fan meet and greet at Blackbelly Skate Park!" She chimed. Marie scowled. "No, we're not, Callie. We have different news, remember?" Marie crossed her arms. "Oh, ya! There was a UFO sighting down at the Kelp Dome!" Callie exclaimed. "I just hope the plants are OK in there. Who knows what could be in that ship!" Marie moped. "I think they are fine. After all, they are just plants." Callie cooed, patting her sister's back. "Some inklings got some footage with their SquidPods last night, here is some pics of the wreckage." Callie pointed at the screen behind them. Squirt looked long and hard. The UFO was filled with… Pinkish purple ink? " Maybe it is the sign that there's intelligent life out there! Remember when the researchers of the Squid Science Lab sent a message into space?" Callie recalled. Marie cheered up a bit. "I always loved science." She sniffed. "Now, on to the weather-" Squirt turned off the TV. "A UFO?" Squirt thought for a moment. "AHA!" She grabbed her weapon and slipped on her shoes and kicked the door open. "I gotta get Ink!" She ran out within lightning speed.

Bzzzzt. Squirt rang the doorbell every two seconds. Bzzt. "Alright! Alright! I'm coming! Geez, girl scouts these days. So pushy." He muffled. Ink unlocked the door and opened up, to find Squirt zoomed into his face, he broke into a huge sweat. "Squirt! What a surprise! I-" Squirt grabbed his arm and ran with him dragging behind her. "Didja see the news?" She practically screamed. "I -ow!- did! Was there -ow!- a UF-OW!" Ink squelched in pain. "Yup! We're gonna check it out!" Ink managed to get up. "I gotta meet up with the elite 10 this morning!" Ink remembered. "We won't be there long, trust me!" She convinced.

"So, this is it, huh?" Ink awed at the UFO hiding at the edge of the Kelp Dome, surrounded by plant life. "Pretty suspicious…" Squirt thought out loud. "What?" Ink overheard her thought. "Wha- nothing'!" She covered quickly. "Gee… I wonder what was in it…" Ink breathed. "INK! Where are you! NUmber five! Look for 'im!" A female voice barked. "Crab cakes… Squirt, I gotta go." Ink gasped. "Sorry for causing any trouble." Squirt's stomach drop, getting her new friend in huge trouble. Ink ran off. "Hey, sorry, I...was talking to a friend." She heard. "Don't let it happen again, or you WILL get kicked off the team." She heard the rough female voice, she especially payed attention to the way she stretched out the word "will". "Ya, ya. Sure." She heard their voices fade. They must be leaving. Squirt continued to search the UFO, for any possible evidences this belonged to the Octo-Army. A few weapons, a metal mask, armor, a few salmon eggs in a bag. Squirt gagged. She noticed the guns had the Octo-Army symbol, a purple-pink octopus.

She sighed at her evidences. "Great. I gotta work for HIM." She stretched the word "him" and quoted. She got up. "First, a quick turf-war!" She smiled.

She grabbed her Splattershot JR. and immediately got in line. She bumped into the kid she met last turf-war. "Watch IT!" He almost shrieked. "Dude, what's your boggle?" She snapped. He turned around. "Oh god, it's you." He moaned. "Oh god, it's you…" She repeated back. "Whaddya want, carrot head?" He teased. She only groaned. "I'll have you know, I am friends with number three in the Elite 10!" She bragged. "In your dreams!" He snorted. The Elite 10 walked by, posing and showing off their freshness. Everyone oohed and awed at the group. "Oh, hey Squirt!" Ink waved at Squirt as he passed by, doing that sweet smile he always does. Squirt grinned evilly at the inkling in front of her. He dropped his jaw. He coughed. "Ahem, I'm so sorry! Please, cut in front! You so deserve it!" He choked.

"I can't believe we won!" Squirt laughed. Ink ran up behind her. "Weird, we were team-members again…" He muttered. "Hey, uh, dude! I gotta go!" She ran rapid fast. "...I didn't even talk to her or say hi." He whispered. He just walked off to the Filet Cafe with only his shadow beside him.

Squirt snuck into the manhole, making extra sure no one is paying attention. She popped open the lid and hopped inside, with darkness surrounding her, and cold forming goosebumps. Splat! She landed, once again, flat on her face, with a figure peering over her. "You ok there squiddo? That was quite a fall there." The captain scratched. "Ya, no kidding..." Squirt moaned as she wiped dirt from her knees. "So, are you in?" He asked, knowing the exact reason she came back down. She sighed. "Hand me the suit." The captain made a grin from ear to ear, practically about to explode because his eyes were ten times more bulgy than they were before. "I knew it," he laughed. "First, ya gotta meet my gransquids, your business partners, agents 1 and 2! Your first mission is tomorrow! So be there with your suit!" Cuttlefish paused. "Please, don't tell anyone! No one else needs to be involved." He warned. Squirt rolled her eyes. "Alright! Alright!" She sasses, flipping her orange tentacle hair. "See ya tomorrow, agent 3..." He chuckled, as Squirt climbed her way back up to the surface.


	4. Sipping with the Enemy

-Chap. 4) Sipping With the Enemy

"Hey, Squirt, where were you? You were in a big rush, what's up?" The blue haired inkling walked toward the newbie sitting by the soda machine, casually sipping a can. "Oh, erm, Ink! Ya, i had...to buy new gear, ya! My freshness is super low, ya know? I'm sure you would have the same issue, right?" She was horrible at fibbing, which explained she was always repeatedly in trouble, unaware of how terrible she actually was at it. She had to stay focused, so she look at his gleaming, yet cracked black goggles tightly fit onto his blue hair in a quick ponytail. No matter how hard it shined in her eyes, she had to look at it so she wouldn't break out in giggles. That happens a lot when she lies. "Do you really think I'm that stupid? I saw you hop into that manhole." Ink crossed his arms in impatience. "I'll ask again. Where were you?" He stretched out the sentence, he really wanted Squirt to hear his question, and he wanted answers, and fast. Squirt's face went blood red. He saw! She thought. She gulped, trying to come up with a quick response. "I... Am throwing a HUGE party in a while, but, it's a secret! Only you can know. I thought I could throw one down here, clean it up a bit. We do it ALL the time in Calamari County!" She blurted. Ink looked at her suspiciously, examining her face. I'm doomed! She screamed in her head.

"Oh, ok! Do you... Need any help?" He went back to his cheerful glow he had when he walked over. "Ah, no! I can do it myself! Girl Power, right?" She punched his arm playfully and pretended to laugh, to cover up anything suspicious. "If you need anything, let me know alright?" He walked off to the line of Inklings that prepared for the first turf war that morning. She gasped, realizing that she was safe. She double checked for anyone peeking around for gossip, she imagined. She thought of a headline of her in The Pike Peekers, she was shone hopping into a manhole, a complete embarrassment! People would get the wrong idea. People will believe any junk they find in the news. Getting her mind of it, she hopped into the manhole in squid form, remembering how to get in and out of the Octo Valley. Darkness, once again surrounded her, she was actually getting rather used to it, she didn't fall asleep this time, unfortunately, landed on her face again.

"This is the new agent papi?" A girl voice asked within muffles. "Is she even qualified? She landed on her face!" A similar one whined. "Oh, girls, she'll be fine!" A scratchy voice, mostly likely Captain Cuttlefish's, responded, defending the third agent. "C'mon squiddo, get up!" He shook her. Squirt moaned and picked up her feet, rubbing her eyes. "Quickly, put on your masks!" A girl whispered. Squirt opened her eyes, seeing Captain Cuttlefish, accompanied by two girls, one in pilot shades, and the other with a medical mask. One girl had black tentacle hair going down, with the other with greyish-white hair pinned up. "Hey there!" The black haired squid kid chirped, waving her hands. "Agent 3, meet my grandsquids, agents 1 and 2!" He pointed at each girl. They nervously shook hands. "Grandpapi! Did you set up the tea party!" Agent one asked. "The what?" Agent 2 looked at her. "As a matter of fact yes!" Capt. rasped. "Perf! C'mon agent 3, sit! Sit!" Agent one commanded. Agent two just slapped her face. Squirt sat and puzzled. These girls look awfully familiar to her, like she'd seen them basically every single day of her life. She couldn't put a finger on it.

Agent two slightly hummed a similar tune, the same tune that the Squid Sisters played during the last minute of a turf war. "Aha! You guys are the Squid Sisters!" Squirt blurted. "What? pfft! Wh-Who are the Squid Sisters? I-I haven't heard of 'em!" Agent 2 laughed sheepishly. "They must be super cute!" Agent 1 dazed. "Don't lie, I know bad lying. You guys lie worse than me. Everyone has heard of the Squid Sisters." Squirt rolled her eyes. "You are Callie, you are Marie. Those shades won't hide anything." Squirt literally tore off Callie's shades, revealing Callie, and took off Marie's medical mask. "Darn… Was it really that easy?" Marie sighed, as she poured the recruit a cup of tea. "Let's discuss business!" The captain broke in. "Yes!" Callie and Marie harmonized. "Tomorrow is your first mission agent 3. These girls will follow you, to make sure you don't get into too much trouble. The octarians are extremely dangerous." He coughed. "Oh, please make extra sure to watch out for Anna!" Marie warned. Squirt sipped her tea lightly. "Who's that?" She said within drinks. "The captain of the Octarian guard. She could kill anyone who steps in her way." Callie cried. "It's not that bad." Squirt muffled in her cup. "Remember the last agent?" Callie whispered. Squirt did a spit take, landing in Capt.'s beard. "What happened to the last agent?" She cried. "What did happen to him? Something about a huge relationship between them. After he disappeared, she has HATED Inklings, she would kill any Inkling she laid eyes on." Marie informed a shaking Agent 3.

"I'm… Starting to have second thoughts." She gasped. "meh. You'll be fine." Callie insisted, pouring a cup of tea in Squirt's china cup. "Now, how many lumps do you want?" Marie asked.

"Master!" A pinkish blob of a creature waddled to a shadowy corner. "They brought in a new one." He shivered. The corner brought frost and nipped at his lips as he spoke in his crackly voice. The figure only sighed, signaling the blob. The blob waddled away with his green eyes shimmering in the light. "Ahna, the master would like to see you!" He beckoned, with his voice echoing faintly.

"Alright, so, do you understand the task at hand." Capt. Said, not much of a questioning tone, more of a statement. Like he knew she was ready. "But, the last agent?" Squirt shivered. "He was a lousy agent anyway, as long as you don't act like an idiot, you'll do fine!" Marie shook off. "That'll be hard." Squirt joked. "Load up your guns." Callie lifted a splat roller weapon, tossing Marie a splat charger, and shoved Squirt the hero shot replica. We gotta world to save!"

"I wouldn't think so." A voice cooed. The agents looked back, including Capt. Cuttlefish. A pink skinned, red haired inkling-like figure stanced with a metal, cubic splatter shot. "Ahna, you came back huh?" Callie sneered. Ahna's goggles pierced into Squirt's guts as she hid behind the grey haired super idol. "Oh, I see you got another agent, Cuttlefish. I'll admit, she looks pretty fearless." Ahna snickered, obviously pointing out Squirt. "Squirt, Ahna. Ahna, Squirt." Agent 2 groaned. Ahna scoffed. "So. Capn'. This is your warrior? She looks like any normal worthless Inkling up there." Squirt stomped over to her. "You listen here! I may be new, but I can take you down!" Ahna just shrugged it off. "How old are you?" Squirt took immediate action. "Fourteen." "Worthless." She beeped her nose as she sashayed over to the two agents. "Let's get this over with, the boss promised us a surprise." She readied her gun and aimed it at the two sisters. "Agent 1, I love you!" Agent 2 screamed. "I love you too agent 2!" the black haired agent bawled.

Surprisingly, there was no fire. The girls opened their eyes. The new agent fired at the octoling. "You slimy little hipster!" The octoling charged at the agent. "Not so fast!" Callie and Marie wield an inkzooka. "You aren't going anywhere!" The Octoling went red, and swam away in an Octopus form in purple-pink ink. "You're gonna be facing things like that." Captain Cuttlefish coughed as he opened up a metal kettle. "I'll be seeing you tomorrow, agent 3." Squirt set her gun down. "That's it?" She whined. Taking off her helmet, the agents took off their shades and masks. "Pretty much. A mission a day keeps the Octo away." Callie giggled at her rhyme, but Marie just scoffed. "That's how it goes." Squirt stepped foot on the kettle.

"Well, I should get going. It's pretty late." "See ya in the morning!" Everyone called as Squir dissolved on the kettle, going back up to the surface of Inkopolis. "We should get a new agent." Marie blurted. "What?" "Ahna's right. She's worthless. She isn't any good." Callie grabbed her shoulders "Marie, she's perfect. She's just new. Not like she was born an agent." Callie pointed out, stepping foot to the kettle. "Love you, ladies." Cuttlefish called. "Love you too, grandpa." The girls dissolved, as night fell upon the hidden world.

A familiar jingle played as inklings got up at an early time of night, 2:00 a.m. "Hold on to your tentacles!" Callie chirped. "'Cause it's Inkopolis News Time!" Marie naturally followed. "We got some terrible news people!" Callie shrilled. Marie began to cry. "Th-the Zapish! It's missing!" All the inklings gasp in horror at the news. Marie looks like she's about to scream. "Ok guys! Calm down! It'll be OK!" Marie ran around the studio, tugging at her bow as Callie finished up the report. "We are having the squid Research Lab investigate the crisis, so we are all good. We can probably go through about a month with power, but it'll shut off, so please conserve energy." MArie jumped back up to the screen. "BUT THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT MY SQUIDPOD!" She screeched as some security guards pulled her out of the scene. "Please stand by."

… **.**

 **OHMIGEEZGUYS! *Faints***


	5. Down the Squid-Hole

**-Chap. 5) Down the Squid-Hole**

-About a Week Later-

"Ink, your friend is crazy!" a Slippy sipped her coffee, as 9 others munched on scones or coffee cakes. "She's not crazy. She's...misunderstood." The blue inkling defended. "Ink, she's sneaking into manholes. That isn't just a bit weird?" The leader, Coral, protested. "Ok, it's a LITTLE weird, but she said she's cleaning it out to throw a party." He chugged at his cup. "After all, she IS from Calamari County. They do things a little differently." A purple tentacle inkling pushed up his glasses. "You know who is also from Calamari County? Callie and Marie. The popstars, heard of 'em?" Ink just sighed. "Yes number 7, I have a life." Number 7 rolls his eyes, pushing up his glasses again. "Besides, where did you hear any of the manhole junk? That's just weird!" Ink asks. Coral smirks. "Number 5?" "I saw her one morning sneaking into manholes. Especially the one next to the vending machine by the tower." Slippy tugged at her lime green tentacle as she spoke, almost nervous to be honest.

"Nuh uh." Ink shook his head in disbelief. "She says she's cleaning it up so she can throw a party. It's something she did in the county." He protests. Coral Reif, the fearless leader, smirks and crosses her arms devil-like. "What-?" Ink shook as all the team-members circle around him.

"Please, guys! There has to be another way!" Ink practically screamed as he was dragged to the manhole by Slippy and number 9, Agua. "She trusts me! We're friends! We're buddies! I would nev-" "Oh, shut-up Ink! She trusts you, so she won't be mad at you when you go in. It is, after all, a clean-up. She needs help anyway." Coral marches over to the man hole. "We bid you a fare health, and hope you don't get slapped. So good luck soldier." She pats his back. "Please. There HAS to be another way!" Ink pleaded. Number 10 lifted up the manhole cover. "Please…" The members heaved him down the hole, him screaming down the dark pit. "Are you SURE this is a good idea?" Slippy shook. "Of course. Best I've had. OK, who's up for gelato?" She cheered. Everyone followed their leader. Slippy looked back at the hole, covered it up, and met up with the rest.

Falling into a pitch black hole, Ink screamed the whole way down. His brows were covered in frost, as the pit was frigid, extremely frigid. He landed flat on his face, kicking up dust in his eyes. He gets up and wipes his eyes. "Woah!" He gasps as he takes in the Valley in front of him. "So this is what she's doing, huh?" He plucked at the grass growing at the edges of the sidewalk. Ink strolled along, and passed by a few enlarged metal kettles scattered against the dirt road. "What- are these tea pots?" He opened up a hatch to one of them. "Hellooo?" He called out to the cold, pitch black hole under the kettle. Dust and wind blew in his face, and he tried to rub it off, but lost his balance in progress, falling into the hole. A sudden chill brushed on his arm, catching his attention. "Oh no… NOT AGAIN!" He screamed again as he plummeted further into the unknown.

His face met with lush green grass, that tickled his nose. His heart beat rapidly, even though he reached ground. He sleepily looked up, the Stars twinkled in his eyes. He glared at the full moon that light up the pitch black scene. In shock, Ink jumped as he heard a cheery tune, that seemed to play backwards. Neon lights flickered in his eyes. Purple, green, red, yellow surrounded him. He eyed a spooky Ferris wheel, a deserted carousel, and the pin-wheel like machines that twirled slowly and monotonically. Ink tightened his multi-colored pony tailed and marched to the hellish carnival.

Ink yipped when a loud crack snuck up on his back. He turned sonic-speed, hoping a cannon or a gun-shot wasn't nearby. A strike of colors shimmered in the starry skies. Fireworks. As he continued to admire the flowers blooming in the sky, he bumped into another entrance, labeled "Spreader Splatfest Carnival! 20% off entry!" Ink picked himself up. "Spreader...Splatfest?"

Another high-pitched squeal exploded in Squirt's face as she covered the low ground in her orange ink. Some gurgling echoed behind the next pin-wheel, labeled a "spreader," as it smeared the wall in purplish pink ink. "C'mere you lil' sucker!" She laughed as she made a rapid blast at the octoball trudging along on the platform. She dropped into a squid and swam around, scanning the area for any other activity. "How's it lookin', Cap'n'?" Squirt asked into the intercom. The answer came in a scratch. "You're clear, agent three. Stay sharp though, Ahna could pop up at any moment." The Captain' responded. Squirt rolled her eyes. "Not like I don't know. She pops up every time I reach the Zap-Fish!" "Well, use it to your advantage!" Squirt turns off the com and swims up a few walls, reaching her destination

"Just be calm, Ink, probably a nightmare!" He shivered as he tip-toed across the brick paths. He suddenly lost his balance. A brush-like bar pushed him aside, spreading purplish-pink ink, just like in the news report. Strangely, his arm began to sting. Purple Ink was dripping down his arm. He looked up, to see a tentacle-like being holding up a gun. "Aww crab…" He started running as the Octarian continued to shoot at him. He eventually hid behind a metal wall for cover, and since the creature the attention span of a peanut, he waddled off to go find something else. "That...was a close one." He sighed. He looked down. A giant ball, with the look of the shooter, bugged his eyes. "Aww, hey there, little guy! Aren't you the cutest!" He patted it's little head. It suddenly puffed out it's cheeks and spat ink at him. "ACK! BLECH!" Ink spat as he protected his face from the ink. As if out of nowhere, the creature burst into orange ink. "INK! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING DOWN HERE?" Ink shook quickly. "Squirt!" Squirt stood in front of him, with her hand offered and her brows raised in shock. "You never told me...YOU FOUGHT...THESE THINGIES!" He took her hand and jumped up. "You lied?" Squirt sighed. "Ya...I did but the Captain told me people couldn't be involved. Besides, don't be mad at me, because you broke my promise you wouldn't go down here!" She smiled mischievously. "I didn't do it by will, I-" "Do you have a crush on me? Do you love me, Romeo?" Ink growled. "Ah, NO! As a matter of fact, the team pushed me down here!" Squirt loaded up her gun. "Uh huh, ya. Sure!" She laughed. His ears reddened like a cherry. "Just explain to me what the heck is going on." He crossed his arms, annoyed.

"I retrieved the Zap-Fish, sir!" A twintacle's voice cracked as he lead a group of Octolings into the dark and eerie room. "Excellent!" A dark voiced bounced about the room, as a light began to flicker. "and the Octo-Stomp? Is it ready?" The octarian nodded. "Yes, and we made sure it fit you this time. Size… XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXL-Men's." The large shadow made a maniacal cackle, but coughed a dry cough. "Any of you guys have cough-drops or tic-tacs on you? Anyone?" He coughed again as an octoling offered her cherry cough-drop.

"Alright, do you understand now?" Squirt finished. Ink paused. "I think so…" Squirt spied through the tiny wall. "It should be a short while until we get the baby Zap-Fish, so stay close to me." Ink just giggled. "I can handle myself." Squirt darted at him. "You squealed like a girl when an OCTOBALL was spitting ink at you." His ears reddened again. "Follow me." She shrunk to a squid, and swam in her river of ink, as Ink copied.

"We should be closer." She gurgled. She bumped into a hard, oily substance, and looked to find a familiar face. It was Ahna's boots. "Come back for more, noob?" The two inkling stood to her size. "Ahna, what a surprise! How many times has this been? The 100th?" Ahna rolled her eyes. "No, it has been the… 7th?" Squirt held up her gun. "Enough about numbers!" She growled, and Ink whistled, like this was never his concern, which it really, and truly wasn't. "Oh, who's your buddy?" Ink turned around. "I'm… nunya! Nunya Business! Ha!" He laughed at his own joke, but the two girls just traded weird looks. "He's not staying is he?" Squirt simply sighed. "Enough chit-chat!" Squirt shot at her knee. "ACK!" Ahna aimed at her chest. "Oh no you don't. She slid under her feet and shot from behind. She missed. Ahna was vanished. "Where are-" She was pushed, and couldn't get pulled back up. Ahna had her pinned flat to the ground, surrounded in pink ink. Her skin began to burn and sting as her skin made closer contact to the ink. "Ink! Help ME!" She yelped, struggling for breathe. "Squirt! What do I do?" "My...gun..." She whispered. He looked over, her gun miles away. He couldn't reach in time, and did what his animal instincts thought up.

Ahna screamed, releasing Squirt. "Ink, what'd you do?" Squirt panicked. Ahna clutched her leg. "You...You… YOU BIT MY FREAKING LEG YOU IDIOT!" She let out a blood-curdling scream, following with a bubbling sound from the bite in her leg. Ink licked his canines, that were covered in his ink. "What the-" Squirt started. "This isn't over, Squirt Squidley! Just you wait!" She formed into an octopus and jumped away in her ink, with her octarian troops close behind her.

"Ink, that was crazy!" He smiled as he handed her the gun. "Don't want to forget this." She smiled, baring her canines, and began to laugh, harder and harder. "You bit her leg, you weirdo! That was awesome!" Ink followed along her laugh, and the splat fest echoed with childish laughter.

"Well, guys, I told you so. she was preparing for the party. It should be going on during next splat fest. "She's conserving as much energy as possible for it." Ink took a large gulp of his pitch black coffee, as he was surrounded by his friends in the Filet Cafe. "She wasn't mad?" Slippy asked. Ink remembered them laughing very hard after his incident. "No, she understood. But none of us can go in anymore, or we'll be banned from the party." They all nodded in approval, and Coral slapped his back. "See, not too hard, now was it?" She pulled her tentacle behind her ear. He grinned a little as he clutched his cup. "No, I guess it wasn't." His comment was followed with a sudden flicker, that no one seemed to pay attention to except for the blue-haired soc, who had a powerful urge to go back to the mysterious and eerie world of Octo Valley.

 **I have to admit, this is probably my most favorite chapter so far, and fun fact! Ahna's leg bubbled because Inkling's mouths have ink for spit! (Gross, but true!) Thanks for reading this chapter, and stayed tuned for chapter six next weekend. I'll try not to do my chapter last minute too. (; Please Review!**


End file.
